1. Field
The methods and systems of game design relate to prediction-related game play.
2. Description of the Related Art
Massively multiplayer online games have been around since the early 1970s and stem from role-playing games such as Dungeons and Dragons. Until recent advancements in Internet speeds and accessibility into homes and to/from mobile devices, multiplayer games focused on virtual worlds, such as World of Warcraft and Everquest II, and were mostly played via a networked computer. Fast forward to today's world, where vast increases in computational, memory storage, and interactive capabilities of Smartphone and Tablets have allowed companies like Zynga and Apple to develop multiplayer mobile applications that allow players to play other individuals and groups in real-time.
At the same time, the sports industry has been expanding into providing huge amounts of data. Player and match statistics from past and current U.S. sports leagues, such as the NFL and MLB, are being used to allow players to play in fantasy leagues. In these leagues, consumers, using software provided to them, act as participants in a defined league, and draft a roster of active players to play during the weekly sports contests, most popularly the NFL.
Since the proliferation of electronic entertainment devices and mobile communication devices, the public's thirst for real-time, up-to-date access to “live sporting events” has been increasing. The increase Consumer and B2B web sites that provide up-to-the minute player, team and competitive match statistics have added to this demand. For the fans who need to be “in the know,” especially about their team, there are web sites that cater to them.